


Pumpkins for Dean and Sam

by AryaWinchester



Series: Halloweek 2015 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is adorable, Cutesy, Fluff, Halloweek, Halloween, halloween 2015, mini pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets spooky, Dean eats candy, and Sam plays Halloween music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins for Dean and Sam

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 4!!!  
> Here you go, Supernatural fandom. I worked hard on this.

Dean walked out of his room in the bunker, only to trip. He looked down to see a small pumpkin in front of his door.

“What the- Sam?” he called to his brother, who was supposedly in his own room down the hall. No response.

He picked up the small squash and continued through the bunker. He looked in the bathroom, only to find another couple scattered around. One was just laying in the hallway.

The mini pumpkins were dispersed randomly throughout the building.

Dean gathered a few more, questioning everything that was happening. He had at least six in his arms, and who know how many others were around.

Once he got to the main area, he found out.

It was as if a momma pumpkin had decided their home would be the perfect place to give birth to her babies.

Every surface was covered with them. The bookshelves were lined with orange, the tables were completely covered that Dean couldn’t even see the dark wood, and most of the chairs were taken.

The kitchen was the same. An apocalypse of mini pumpkins had taken over their bunker.

“What the hell is going on?” Dean turned around, storming to Sam's’ room and knocking on his door.

It opened after a few heartbeats to reveal the tired eyed younger brother. “What? I’m trying to sleep.”

“Yeah, and I’m trying to walk around the house without tripping. I mean, I like pumpkins as much as the next guy, but this is insane.” Dean shot back, nodding down to his armful.

Sam blinked at him, trying to clear his blurry eyes. He looked down to see the mini squash. “Pumpkins? Wh-”

“I don’t know, man. They’re everywhere!”

Sam walked past Dean and down the hall. The older Winchester followed.

They got to the main area and there seemed to be more, if that was even possible.

“Where did they come from?” Sam turned around to face Dean. “I mean, they had to come from somewhere.”

Dean shrugged, putting the ones in his arms down. “As I said, I don’t know.”

“Hello, Dean.”

The two brother spun around to find Castiel holding about ten more, his pockets bulging from what they presumed were more.

“Cas, what they hell is going on?”  
“It’s October 28th, Dean.” Castiel said, as if that explained everything.

“Yeah? So?”

The angel squinted at them, head cocked. “The bunker wasn’t festive. It’s Halloween in three days so I got some small Cucurbita pepo. I heard that humans decorated them close to the hallowed day.”

“Cucumber- what?” Dean scrunched up his face, confused even more.

“Cucurbita pepo.” Sam repeated. “The, uh, scientific name for pumpkins.”

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, well, you nerds can have fun with your…” he gestured to the squash, “Cucumber memes. I’m going to get some candy. I forgot it was so close.”

He stalked out through the pumpkin field and up the stair, trying (and failing) to avoid the festiveness of the bunker.

Cas turned back to Sam when he heard the door slam. “I thought Dean would be happy. Do you not like Halloween?”

Sam laughed. “Our lives are Halloween. Monsters and ghosts everywhere. Not to mention Dean's unhealthy candy obsession.”

Cas gave Sam a slightly distraught look. “I wanted to surprise you guys.”

“Well you certainly did that.” Sam saw Cas’s face and gave him a small smile. “How about we draw faces on them, give them expressions. Usually people carve them but these are too small.”

“Yes. That seems fun.” Cas smiled back.

When Dean got home, he still saw the pumpkins, but heard Monster Mash playing in the distance.

“Guys? What are you doing?” he asked with a mouth full of Mars bar and walked back to the tables to find the other two men with Sharpies and pumpkins.

“Drawing on them. Sam said the traditional way is to carve, but these are babies.” Cas had his tongue out and was concentrating on the pumpkin in his hand.

Sam shrugged at Dean and grabbed a red marker. The older brother looked over his shoulder to see that he was adding blood to a caricature of a vampire.

“Wow. So spooky.”

“I made Gabriel.” Cas announced across the table and held up a drawing of the archangel.

Dean shook his head. “I can do it better.” he grabbed and pen and pumpkin and quickly drew something. He turned it around to reveal a crudely drawn dick with Cas’s brothers name under it. “There.”

“Dean, I believe that's a poor representation of a penis.” Cas squinted again.

The green eyed man just stared at him. “It's a joke, Cas. Get it, or get out.”

Sam laughed and made a spot for Dean to sit. “Here. Join us.”

Dean sat down and grabbed another pumpkin from the ground. “I’m gonna make Bobby.”

By the time all the pumpkins in the library were drawn on, there were several dozen demons or other creatures they had hunted, three stacked on each other to represent a snowman, just about every angel they had met (and some they hadn’t), a whole family of Winchesters (and extended), a few more dicks (Dean tried to add them to the angel pile), and a pile of candy wrapper courtesy of Dean introducing Cas to O'henry bars.

“Well, this was an eventful day.” Sam stood up. “I’m going to grab some food.”

“I’m in the mood for pumpkin pie.” Dean took another handful of M&M’s.

“Dean, not in front of the children.” Cas said, putting his hands around a pumpkin.

Dean laughed. “Was that a joke? Made by Castiel?”

“I’ll go grab you some pie.” Sam smiled and walked to the door.

“Don’t forget the whip cream!

Sam turned in the doorway at the top of the stairs. When was the last time he had seen his brother so happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave comments (and maybe prompts for my 12 Days of Fanfics???)  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
